


Why Was It So Easy (For Me To Be With You)

by seraphyde



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Massage, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: After a rough hunt, Sam is slightly hurt and Dean does what he does best - takes care of his little brother.





	

Sammy's on his stomach, his long back on display for your viewing pleasure and his head half buried in the pillow. His tan is fading - all those hours with his nose sweeping the books of the bunker's library finally showing. He's not quite as muscular as he was in his younger days, but you barely take notice. He's always your beautiful baby brother, in sickness and in health.

Your hand runs down his spine and you delight in the slight shiver it evokes out of him. You position yourself properly over him, seat yourself on his buttocks and begin undoing the knots of his muscles. Starting from the shoulders with both of your hands - oh, you can never resist poking your nose in the back of his neck in this position. Your deep inhales and slow exhales are felt as tightening muscles under your hands. This is clearly not having the desired effect of relaxing him.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be platonic between the two of you. Maybe it never was. You're determined to continue the back rub despite the bad odds. Your hands cup around his neck and tease the tangled flesh with moderate pressure. Sam groans and you don't want to hear it right now. Surely you can manage to finish this before you fall victim to your little brother's allure.

You're slowly moving lower on his pale back, fighting to finish what you started. Just a few more minutes and you can move onto the main course. You really shouldn't pay any attention to Sam's ass rising up and falling down, squirming sideways and just generally distracting you from your holy mission of _taking care of your brother_. His alternating sighs and groans should not be music to your ears, but they always are, and at this day and age you're no longer willing to deny it. You could do this all day, every day if only the world wouldn't stumble from one disaster to the next and demand you to be its champion each and every time.

"Dean," you hear a plea in his voice, "c'mon, my back is fine."

"Bullshit. I saw how the demon threw you across the room," you grumble as your hands circle to rub the sides of his waist. "We're not young anymore, Sammy. We don't just bounce back like we used to."

Your thumbs trace a circular pattern and he lets out yet another sigh, clearly frustrated at your seemingly adamant resolve. He won't have to wait for long, but you're not about to tell him the effect he has on you. Surely he can feel its physical manifestation pressed against the cleft of his ass. So many words between you never come out vocally, but exist between the lines and implications. Neither of you ever really stood a chance against the magnetism that pulls you towards one another and there's no point in assigning blame on a demon, a father or an occupation. Not anymore. This is probably how it would've gone down, even if you lived an apple pie life from day one.

You lift yourself from your position, taking a place on his side and swiftly pulling down his boxers. His surprised gasp eggs you on and your fingers rush towards that glistening opening.

It's your turn to be surprised. "Sammy, did you open yourself up for me?", you manage.

"Y-yeah, Dee," he replies unsteadily, "c'mon, hurry up."

"You don't know what you do to me, baby boy", you utter, planning to demonstrate the only way you're truly equipped to - by your actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Daryl Hall song. Concrit welcome. All comments cherished!


End file.
